We Are Family: Now Get Me Some Water!
We Are Family: Now Get Me Some Water! is the 22nd episode of Season 1 of Hannah Montana. This is a reference to the Sister Sledge song, "We Are Family". Plot Miley tries to practice for an important awardshow where she has to perform as Hannah Montanna, but she gets interrupted by her brother Jackson. She tells him, he could go outside and drive with his car far far away, but he has that he hasn't got enough money for gas because Rico doesn't pay him enough money. miley goes to the beach with Lilly to convince Rico to pay Jackson more. He says that if she dances in a competition with him, he will. Miley refuses to dance with him and says, that if Jackson won't get more money, he won't work for Rico anymore. Rico agrees and fires Jackson. Miley goes home and tryes to convince Jackson to recall his job. Jackson notices that something is wrong and asks Miley what she had done. She tells him that she tried to make Rico to pay him more money and that it hasn't ended as planned. Jackson thinks that Rico had shortened his hours (?), Miley says "Just a bit.". Jackson goes to the beach to find out, that he has been replaced with Oliver and that the shop sells more than ever. Miley tries to help Jackson by agreeing to dance with Rico, but he already has another partner. At home, Miley and Jackson are arguing about how Miley could help Jackson get a job. Miley suggests that Jackson could work as Hannah Montanna's assistant, thinking he wouldn't accept that. He does and Miley is shocked that he wants to be her assistant. Jackson goes out and Miley talks to her father who says talk she could fire him, but she says she can't 'cause she had already made him lose a job. She wants him to do it, but he won't because it was her mistake and she should help herself out of it. Miley really wants to fire Jackson, but she can't and begs that her father will help her, but he won't. Hannah has to drive to a signature, but she can't because Jackson hasn't ordered a limo. They dirve in Jackson's car to the signature, but there's an problem with his deck, so that Hannah's and Lola's wigs are a complete mess. Both are not very happy about it and Hannah's fans seems to be a bit confused. At the beach Rico dances with his dance partner while Lilly tries to get water from Oliver. She is annoyed that Oliver has changed since he got the job. Rico's partner falls and can't dance anymore. In the Stewart's house Miley tries to call Jackson but he hasn't got his cell. Miley is annoyed that he can't do his job right. She tells that Lilly, who just appeared at the house. Hannah has got an important performance in the evening, but all that she can think about is that Jackson will ruin it. Lilly says Miley should fire Jackson, she says she will-tomorrow. She decides to fire him when he comes through the door, but as he comes in a few seconds later, he thanks Miley for not firing him, even if he had done something wrong. He had brought her beautiful earrings to thank her for believing in him. Miley decides to not fire Jackson and Lilly says, she should give Jackson a job where anybody doesn't notice if he does anything worng. At the rehearsals for her performance, Jackson watches Hannah and her dancer perform and gets the exercise do do NOTHING else than going to the crew and says "Thank you" to everyone. When Jackson talks to Hannah's dancer, Sean, he notices that he has got problems with his back and want to help him. But he makes it even worse, so that Sean can't dance. Sean wants to talk to Hannah, but Jackson stops him, because he don't want that Hannah knows, that he had failed his only exercise. He sends Sean home. Hannah's performance starts and a dancer stands on the stage. During her performance Hannah notices that it's Jackson and tries to get him off the stage while singing and dancing. Then Jackson tries to lift a ball, but fails and falls against Hannah, who nearly falls off stage, and ruins her performance. Miley fires him. At home Jackson's really down and thinks, he can't get anything right. Robby tries to build him up by saying that he isn't bad in everything and says, that he was good in doing the job at Rico's Surf Shop. Jackson says that he liked it there, but that that won't help get that job back and goes out. Miley, who has heard the conversation, comes and talk to her dad. Then, she has an idea how to get Jackson the job back. Later Miley dances with Rico at the competition and Jackson gets his job back. Later Lilly and Oliver are seen siting at the beach. Oliver complains about Jackson. He is disappointed that he had lost his job to Jackson. Category:Season 1 Episodes